


IAm an Internet Sensation

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: BDSM, Bestiality, F/M, Female Solo, Filming, Forced Prostitution, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carly becomes an internet sensation.  Mind the tags.





	IAm an Internet Sensation

"And that's gonna do it for another episode of ICarly! See you all next time!" Carly waved at the camera.

"Hold up, Carls. We've got one final surprise sketch to do before we end the show." Sam said.

"We do? I don't remember any."

"That's why it's a surprise. Freddy and I came up with this one. Don't worry, it'll be fun."

"Okay." Carly agreed readily. "What do I do?"

Freddie held up a finger and ran out of the room. He came back wheeling in a Medieval looking set of stocks. "First, you get in these."

"Okay. Interesting." Carly dropped to her knees and leaned forward, putting her head and hands into position. Sam closed the wooden top over her wrists and neck, then similarly locked the ankles into place, rendering Carly effectively immobile. "What next? Tomatoes?"

"The next portion of ICarly will be pay-per-view." Sam told the camera, ignoring Carly. "Your access to our on-site cameras will be cut off in one minute. But don't worry. You can get ten minutes of access for a low, low price of 100$! What a steal! Click the link and enter your credit card information. Your feed will resume when the transfer is approved. Let's all thank our resident supernerd Freddy for setting this whole thing up."

Freddy turned the camera toward himself and waved. Carly snorted in laughter. "Uh, guys? I know we're pretty popular and all, but nobody's going to pay 100$ for ten minutes of ICarly."

"Sure, they will. Trust me." Sam leaned over Freddy's shoulder. "How many purchases we got? I'm not moving forward til we have at least a hundred."

"Oh, no problem there." Freddie said. "We've already got over 500 people paid up and tuned in."

"Wow, that was fast. I guess all that advertising prep we did worked, huh? Alright, better get this show on the road, then."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Carly asked curiously and a little apprehensively as Sam circled around out of her line of sight. She felt some fumbling around her waist line, and then she heard her jeans button unsnap. "Sam? Sam? Sam, no! What are you doing?! NO!"

Sam ignored her protests, unceremoniously shoving the jeans and Hello Kitty underwear down to bunch around Carly's knees. "Zoom in right here, Fredward. That's right, people. This is what you all paid to see. A completely untouched, completely hairless, completely illegal 13 year old girl's completely naked snatch. Isn't it pretty? No, wait." She leaned in closer. "Not completely hairless. There's one right...here."

"Ouch!"

"Okay. NOW. Completely hairless. Let's check in with our front end. Carly. How does it feel to be about to lose your virginity on camera? Please be honest, for the sake of science. I mean, money."

"YoucantdothisSamImgonnakillyouwhatareyouthinkingFreddyhowcanyougoalongwiththis-"

Sam put her hands over her ears. "Make it stop! Too much talking!" But Carly's yells only got louder. Sam walked around Carly, pulled out a pair of scissors, snipped each side of her underwear, walked back around and gagged Carly mid word by tying the snipped ends behind her head, pulling the crotch tight into her mouth. Carly continued to try to yell, but it was very muffled. "Much better. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. How does it feel to be about to lose your virginity in front of...how many viewers are we at, Fredhead?"

"2000 and climbing."

"In front of thousands of viewers?" Carly squirmed and glared and did her best to scream, but the gag continued to do its work. "What's that? You're asking who you're going to lose your virginity to? An excellent question! But first let's get you all prepared, shall we?"

Sam disappeared behind Carly again. Carly felt some kind of liquid being poured all over her pussy. As Sam began rubbing it in, Carly began to feel very strange. A hot feeling, almost like hunger, rising up from her stomach. Sam was very vigorous and thorough in rubbing that stuff all over, around, and inside Carly's most private of places. Carly had never touched herself like Sam was touching her now. When Sam finally pulled her hand away, Carly whimpered, her hips trying in vain to chase that hand. She missed the contact in a way she didn't know was possible.

"I think you're ready. Time to meet your lover. Freddork, bring in Spike."

Spike sounded like a frightening name for a guy to have, but Carly's fright reached a whole new level when Freddie reentered the room leading large grey dog of indeterminate breed with a spiked collar. Her screams of terror were ear piercing even through the panty gag.

"Oh, calm down, drama queen." Sam said. "I know he looks tough, but he'll treat you right. He knows what he's doing. At least, I've never heard any complaints from the lady dogs he's nailed, anyway."

Unsurprisingly, this did nothing to calm Carly down. Hot tears ran freely down her face, further dampening the saliva soaked panties in her mouth, and she shook her head back and forth in denial.

Spike wandered around behind her and bumped his nose into her wet snatch, giving it a few licks. She froze, as if that might make him forget she was there or something.

"Yeah, you smell that, boy? Smells like doggy cunt, doesn't it? Mmm, just like you like it, huh?" Sam babytalked to the massive dog.

The next thing Carly knew was pain and shock. Spike busted right through her hymen like it wasn't even there. His forelegs clamped on to her hips like a vise, and he began to pound into her with an inhuman speed.

"Wow, look at him go! He must really like you, Carly. He's so into it!"

To say that Carly was not happy to be liked by him was an understatement. Her whole body shook with sobs and the slamming of a two hundred pound dog into her pussy, her front end dripping tears and snot and her back end dripping doggy cum.

"We just broke 10,000 viewers." Freddie reported.

"Wowee, that's a lot of smackers. Can't really blame em, though. This is super hot. I'm not into girls OR dogs and I'm getting all hot and bothered over here." Sam unzipped her jeans and slipped a hand into her panties.

"You know, I could help you with that..."

"No, no. No. You stay put. You have to monitor all my beautiful money." Sam wagged the finger of her free hand at Freddy. "Momma can take care of herself."

She sat next to Carly and pulled out her phone with one hand. "I know you probably can't tell from there, but this really is the hottest thing ever. Look, I'll show you what everyone else is seeing."

The screen was split three ways, one part showing a close up of Spike's large and very red dick moving furiously in and out of a vagina that dripped blood and other fluids, another with a more zoomed out side view of Spike and Carly's erotically entwined bodies, and a third of Carly's tear-stained face. Carly turned her face away. She could feel her poor little pussy getting pumped at quadruple the pace a human can produce, she didn't want to see it happening, too.

"Look, it's starting! He didn't last very long, did he? Like I said, he really does like you, Carly. MmmmFF!" Sam's hand got even busier inside her pants as she watched Spike begin to climax. Carly screamed again at the feeling of the doggy dick in her cunt growing even bigger than its too-big starting size, and the subsequent squirting deep into her womb.

Spike stopped moving momentarily, then dismounted and swung a leg over Carly to face the other direction. His dick didn't come out. They remained tied together, ass to ass, his dick firmly planted in her young cunt and still squirting more puppy juice in there, from the feel of it. The camera zoomed in even further to show the exact spot where dog and human girl connected, every vein on his cock visible, every tiny drop of cum on her pussy there in detail.

"50,000 viewers." Freddie said in awe. That was enough to send Sam moaning over the edge as well. She pulled her glistening hand out of her pants and licked it.

"Congrats, Carly. You're an internet sensation. I guess the only question now is what we're going to do for a follow up."


End file.
